A Different Ending To Realm Of The Gods
by jappy13
Summary: Hi everyone. This is my first ever fanfiction. I've taken Tamora Pierces ending and changed it. Please read and review. As the immortals war comes to an end, another war is only just beginning...DN AG JT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first ever fanfiction. Disclaimer is Tamora Pierce owns everything. I'm only just getting used to the whole upload / download / edit / writing thing. Please read and review.**

* * *

Uursoae had vanished. So, too, had that infinite blackness, and the ultimate light. Daine knelt on pale marble, in the centre of a vast courtyard rimmed with graceful columns and dotted with fountains. Half of the sky overhead was dark and blazed with stars; the other half showed daylight, with a sun just past noon.

Mithros sank into a golden chair with a sigh and gave his spear to a young, blond boy in a blue tunic. Beside the sun lord a black cat slumbered in a silver chair. The Great Goddess tried to shoo it away but the cat refused to take the hint. At last the goddess moved the animal. Set on the marble court, the cat sniffed audible and trotted over to Daine.

She held out a hand for it to sniff. It did so, examined her with bright purple eyes. "Aren't you a fair pretty cat! You've got eyes like Lady Alanna", Daine whispered so that just the cat could hear her. The cat nodded, then sat in front of her and began to wash. All around them, gods settled in chairs, or on fountain rims or benches.

* * *

Cloud's ears pricked, and the horse snorted. She could sense that her girl master was somewhere…not earthly. She snorted again and began to pace. Mangle soon caught on and paced two and fro inside the small barn as well. The hostler decided to let them out, he knew his orders were to keep them inside while the war was going on, but they could easily break down the gate if they wanted. So, praying to the horse lords that he wouldn't be caught by the girl who could speak to animals, he let them out. He cried out in alarm as the two horses immediately galloped to the paddock fence, and swore when they jumped it and headed into the forest.

Unknown to the hostler, Cloud and Mangle were in search for Numair. Cloud whinnied, desperate to find the tall mage in hope he could return Daine. The pair tried to listen for signs of the two-legger, and very soon they spotted a strange cloud of smoke in the sky. Mangle raced towards it, Cloud following closely. They came across a clearing, scattered with bodies. Making their way through the dead, they searched the area for the mage.

"Whoever you are, if you're here to kill me, you'll need to do it while I remain prone," said a familiar voice nearby. "Have the decency to be quick about it, so I can get back to my rest."

Mangle followed the sound, and Numair looked at his horse in surprise. Mangle was the last thing he had been expecting; nevertheless he heaved himself to his feet and looked around. Upon seeing Cloud his hopes soared, and he searched the trees for his student. "Daine?" he called, but no reply came. If anything had happened to her…he forced the 'what if' thoughts out of his head and sighed, summoning some strength he didn't know he had, he mounted his own horse. Mangle, sensing his master's weakness, headed slowly back the way he had come.

Kitten was the first to notice the two horses arriving, carting the tall mage who was slumped over mangle's back. Alanna looked too when Kitten chirped shrilly and hurried down the stairs to greet them. Alanna soon followed, her face pale and set to find her friend dead. She reached him, and lifted his face towards her own. She gasped as he smiled dazedly at her, "you're alive" she whispered. "Yes," he replied, struggling to sit up, "I was rescued by these two wonderful creatures" he said smiling and patting Mangle's rump. Alanna helped him down.

"Daine?" he asked, concern and hope in his eyes.

Alanna hesitated, "We don't know. She went after Ozorne about two hours ago, and no one has heard from her since. The hostler says Cloud has been pacing though, it's as though she senses something is wrong."

Numair caught his breath. He had to find her, she couldn't be…he stopped himself thinking the worst just in time and turned around to remount. Alanna stopped him, "Numair, you're too weak and there are enemy soldiers out there, wait until George or Onua is free, then I'll come too."

"The longer I wait, the worse it could be" he replied and continued to mount.

"Oh! You overgrown, pretentious…ok, I'll come with you." Alanna said furiously fetching her own horse.

George, who had been watching from the doorway intercepted her. "Nay me-lass, I'll come too, I can't have anyone picking you off your own horse and leaving a weak mage unguarded." Alanna punched him gently, relief on her face.

Numair smiled grimly as they set out silently. They trotted their horses, Cloud trailing them. They had only been gone for an hour when he sniffed the air. _We're near the sea. If they went over it, I might not be able to find her. _He thought to himself. Even he himself knew that he was too weak to transform into an eagle to scour the seas. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the forest, and Numair wrenched himself from his musings. He knew that scream belonged to Daine and his face went pale. He had to find her. He and Mangle sped towards where the scream had come from. Alanna and George followed closely. It was not long before Numair spotted the giant stormwing in a pile on the ground. He jumped off Mangle and lifted the stormwing's face to his own, to find himself staring at the face of Ozorne, braids stuck to streams of blood. Numair threw his enemy down and looked frantically around the clearing they were in. He looked back down at the body of Ozorne and noticed some feet sticking out from underneath. His heart went cold, and he heaved the stormwing off the girl. He gasped when he saw Daine, naked and bloody. Quickly, he took of his cape and wrapped around the bare girl. Alanna and George knelt beside him. Alanna lifted one of Daine's hands. It was bleeding profusely. Numair grabbed the other one, and tried to wrap it in some spare cape, but nothing would stop the bleeding. He hugged Daine, her hands falling limply to her sides. George held Alanna's hand as they watched the distraught man hug his dying love.

Numair raise his head, face pale, and looked at Alanna, "Is she…will she live?" he asked. Alanna stretched her magic over the body and Daine's body glowed purple. Alanna looked at him. "She's alive, but its like, it's like her mind's not there. She's not unconscious, she's just not…not there." She said confused. Numair looked back at the girl.

A voice, Daine's voice, filled their heads; "_Aren't you a fair pretty cat! You've got eyes like Lady Alanna_", They stared at each other trying to comprehend what had happened. "Did you hear that?" Numair whispered as the others nodded. They looked back down at the lifeless girl. "But how…" Numair said astounded, and then comprehension dawned on his face. "She's in another realm!" he said hurriedly, "She's alive! We can hear her speak, because somehow I guess we have interrupted divine channels. When she thinks we should hear that in our heads too! We are in such close range…and you have such strong magic Alanna…I guess we are picking up her thoughts and words! I've heard of this happening before, such as in the time of Osric the wanderer who…" Numair cut himself off, suddenly aware that Daine was not here to scold him for rambling. He looked down at the girl, he knew history would be of no help right now.

Alanna and George stared at each other in disbelief. "Thank the goddess" Alanna whispered, tightening her grip on her husband's hand. "She's alive! But…how do we get her back?"


	2. Chapter 2

Silver bloomed on either side of the cat: the badger and Broadfoot appeared. The duck-mole still looked thin and worn, but there was amusement in his small eyes as he nodded to Daine.

"I think you'll be glad to know the Sorrows have returned to their kennels, all three of them," he informed her. "The Mortal Realms are rid of them, for now."

Gold-Streak unwrapped itself from around the badger's neck and rolled over to Daine. "Miss you," it said, and trickled up her thighs to nestle in her lap.

Her eyes stung. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Leaf and Jelly are dead," she told her first darking, the spy that Ozorne had set on her. "They were so brave."

"I know," Gold-streak replied. "They had freedom. They had choosing. They choose you. All darkings know. We never forget."

Sniffing, she wiped her eyes with a finger, and the dream-king's coat begain to slide. Ganiel, still behind Daine, resettled the garment around her shoulders. There was much less pain from that change than when he originally put the garment on her. Peeking under the coats Daine saw her injuries were mending themselves.

_- you will have scars, - _Gainel said, _- but those are signs of battles fought bravely._

"I don't hardly feel brave," she whispered. "I feel sad, and I feel tired."

"Brother, there are things to deal with." Looking at the speaker, Daine gulped, and thrust herself backwards, colliding with Gainel's legs. It was a serpent far larger than the one that had killed Rikash: Kidunka, the world-snake, the first child born of Universe and Flame. "Her, for one." The serpent pointed it's large, blunt nose at Daine.

Eyes—Gods eyes—turned to her. Daine wished very, very strongly that she could just sink into the marble floor.

"Leave be!" Sarra came from somewhere in the crowd to kneel and wrap her arms around he daughter. "You're frightening her!"

"What is there to deal with?" Weiryn demanded, joining his mate and child.

"She must choose" said the Great Mother Goddess, fixing her emerald eyes on Daine.

"Choose what?" asked the girl. "I don't understand."

Mithros met her eyes with his. Daine quivered, but refused to look away. He was a god, the greatest of those who ruled two-leggers, but he was no Chaos-Queen. Her supply of awed terror was used up for today.

At last Mithros shook his head. "You are god-born, Veralidaine Sarrasri. Wherever the god-born go, whatever they do trouble—disorder—"

"—_Change—_" interrupted Gainel.

Mithros glared at his brother, and went on. "All those things follow. We cannot have that, particularly on the scale on which you seem to create it. We must then limit the area of your influence.

"Either you now return to the Mortal Realms, to live out your life, or you stay here, a lesser goddess. Once you decide, you will never be able to change your mind. You will never again cross between the Realms."

_Choose?_ She thought numb. Choose between Ma, who never should have died, and Numair? Her father, who she barely knew, or Queen Thayet, King Jonathan, Onua?

But I could be a goddess. I could do magic like Ma does. I could visit Broad Foot's home. And Kit—seeing her won't be a problem, since she can go where she likes.

What of Cloud, and Zek the marmoset, and Spots and Onua's Tahoi? Was she going to leave the Long Lake pack behind? Confused, Daine buried her head in Sarra's shoulder. What of Alanna the Lioness, and Maura of Dunlath? Could she spend their lives watching them from the Divine Realms, without ever being with them?

Numair. From their very first meeting, he'd given her joy, delight, new things to learn. He was her teacher, her traveling companion. Her comrade in arms. He was her love. When he kissed her…She could never hive him up, not willingly.

She lifted her head, as her heart turned to ice. She had promised Ma that she would stay when she returned. She had given her word.

"The immortals, brother." A soft voice, filled with kindness, issued from the hood that shadowed the Black God's face. "For their part in Uusoae's plan, the Stormwings should be made to return here, and forbidden from the Mortal Realms for all of time.

"Perhaps all immortals should return. Humans have forgotten how to live with them."

"Too bad," growled the badger. "Once immortals had a place in things. Human mages threw them out—and you allowed it. You have a chance to fix a wrong here, not repeat it."

The Graveyard Hag thumped her walking stick on the ground to get attention. "The badger's right," Carthak's patron goddess said. "And it's good for humans to have a few things to be afraid of. Besides us of course."

_--For nearly four centuries, I have labored with human dreams.—_Gainels's mind voice was firm_—the immortals evoke rich dreams without my striving. Mortal spirits were poorer with the immortals gone; human imagination less fertile. I have enjoyed a few years' relief from a thankless task. Will you cripple me twice, brother?—_

Gold-streak put it's small head beside Daine's ear and whispered, "Stormwings."

That tiny, high voice broke through her concentration on a choice that was no choice.

"What?" she asked, dully.

"Stormwings," repeated Gold-streak, "To be prisoned here."

"Good," she mumbled. "They're evil, they're—"

Memory silenced her. Cold air touched her cheek as a voice remarked, "That creature might defile what mortal killers left, so that humans can't lie about a soldier's death is." In her mind's eye, a tan and silver figure plummeted, claws extended, blond hair and boned streaming. Dark, imperious eyes, and pale, hypnotic ones, accused her.

She did not like raids on nests for eggs, and nestlings, but her squirrel, crow and snake friends did just that. Wolves chose scapegoats to bully, hurt and even reject completely from the pack. The sight of living prey fighting a hyena's devouring jaws, or of a killer whale beating a seal pup to death, might reduce her to tears, but those predators could not help their natures any more that Uusoae, or the Great Gods coud.

While she thought, the gods spoke, until Mithros cut off discussion with a wave of his hand. "Very well. Those immortals who dwelled in the Mortal Realms at the spring equinox may remain, if they choose. All the others return here. As to the Stormwings—"

Gold-streak stretched itself wire-thin, raising its head until Mithros could see it. "What of Queen Barzha?" it asked.

Daine rose, gripping the edges of Gainel's coat to keep herself covered. "Gold-streak's right. Barzha's flock for certain—those that followed her into the Mortal Realms. Even—maybe even, some that sided with Uusoae. Stormwings aren't humans. They aren't gods. They are what they were made to be. If you punish them for that, you may as well punish yourselves for what you are." She straightened, looking around at the magnificent assembly. If they wanted to admit her to their number, then they wanted to admit her to their number, then they would have to get used to her speaking her mind. "You'll forgive me for saying so, but you don't look like you'd care to punish yourselves."

"Daine!" gasped Sarra, eyes wide with horror.

A weight pressed against against her leg. She looked down: it was the badger. –That's my kit.—His mind-voice spoke to her alone.

"Isn't _order_ what makes you happy?" continued the girl. "Well, Stormwings are the nightmare of battle, pure and simple. What's that but a nightmare of disorder? How can you begrudge a mortal home to anyone that might scare two-leggers off war.?"

Mithros glared. "The Stormwings may remain," the sun-lord barked at last, his voice thunder in her ears.

The marble courtyard shimmered, then stretched, creating an immense bare space at the centre. The moment that it ceased to move, Diamondflame, Wingstar and Kitten popped on to it. Kitten whistled an chirruped, her scales red with anger. Seeing Daine, she trotted over and began to scold.

"I wasn't given a choice," Daine told her, guessing what her charge was upset about. "Thay just grabbed me when Uusoae appeared."

—_We have come to take Veralidaine home_,--said Diamondflame. –_The humans want to know what happened_.—

"She may not be able to return," said Broad Foot. "She has to choose either the Mortal or the Divine Realms—she may not cross from one to the other."

—_And whose idea was that?_—Wingstar demanded. The duckmole began to explain.

"I ought to stay," Daine told Kitten, tears rolling down her cheeks unnoticed.

The young dragon replied in a stream of chatter and croaks. Tiny lightnings crackled over her scales.

—_She wants to know why,--_Gaineil remarked in his soft voice.—_She wants to know why you will not go back to your friends in the Mortal Realms_.—

Kitten reared on to her hindquarters and dug silver talons into the front of the dreamking's jacket. "Kit!" protested Daine, trying to work her friends claws out of the fabric. "See, I promised Ma I would stay, next time. I gave my word."

"Dear one, no." Sarra had moved away when the dragons arrived. Now she came forward, clothing under one arm. "You don't belong here. You would be so unhappy." She held out the garments. "I believe Gainel would like his coat back, eventually."

Numbly Daine reached for the clothes, still trying to understand her mother's words. "But—I gave you my promise. I don't break my promises."

"You're not breaking it. I'm releasing you from your vow. You have a good man waiting for you at home. A _strange_ man, certainly, but a good one." Sarra motioned, and Daine was encircled by a glittering curtain. The girl couldn't see out; no one else could see in."

"Hand me Gainel's coat, dear." A hand pierced the wall, and slender fingers beckoned. Daine gave the coat to her mother, who pulled it out of the enclosure.

Where the underthings, lavender dress, bodice and slippers had come from, Daine could never guess. She put all of them on.

"Ma, I'm decent, and thankyou Lord Gainel."

The enclosure vanished. Weiryn had one arm around her mother; he clasped a bow and quiver in his free hand. Looking for Kitten, Daine was horrified to find that the young dragon was scolding Mithros quite emphatically.

"Your going back won't be so bad," Sarra told Daine, eyes filling. "We'll come to you on the equinoxes and solstices."

"But I promised—"

"We can't restore the years together that were taken from us," Sarra interrupted. "It was misery, but we can't change it. Seeing you here taught me you're adult now. You're needed, and you're valued, and you're loved. Those are wondrous gifts, sweetling. I can't let you throw them away." Tears spilled down her cheeks and her smile quivered, but her blue eyes were steady.

"She is right," Weiryn said gruffly. "The mortals need you as you do them." He offered the bow and quiver to her. "Since you lost the one you had."

Slowly, feeling numb, Daine accepted the gift. The bow changed subtly, until it fitted her strength and grip exactly, as the last bow Weiryn had given her did.

"Veralidaine, do you choose?" boomed Mithros. "Diamondflame, take your grandchild in hand!"

—_Skysong, come here_— ordered her grandsire. Kitten obeyed, still muttering.

"Our daughter is going home," Sarra told the gods, chin high, "to the Mortal Realms."

Mithros looked at Daine. "Is it so?"

The girl nodded.

"Then I will return you—" began the sunlord god. –_We shall take her back. Sometimes those whom the gods return to other Realms—how shall I put it?—They go astray. What a pity it would be if she entered the Realms of Chaos, or of Death, by mistake. Better not to take chances. Come, Veralidaine_—

"Are you questioning my godly skills dragon?" ordered Mithros, colour rising in his cheeks. "I shall send her back, you may return the young dragon and tell the Mortals what happened. I shall let Veralidaine say her goodbyes." He looked at Daine.

* * *

Numair, Alanna and George sat around Daine, who was lying naked and bleeding in the middle of a clearing. They all waited to hear another of her thoughts, or to hear or speak, or to see her awake. Numair sat, arms wrapped around her, his weakened state forgotten.

"_Leaf and Jelly are dead. They were so brave_."

This time her words had come whispered in their heads, but the silence around them was so great, it seemed as if she had shouted her words.

"I don't hardly feel brave," she whispered. "I feel sad, and I feel tired."

Numair stared at her, and then felt a tingling sensation in his head. He looked down, and saw silver light coming from her hands. He lifted one, and stared. The cuts had healed, there were scars, but she was no longer bleeding. He sighed and looked back at her face. He knew there was nothing to do but wait.

"_Choose what? I don't understand_." Numair looked at Daine, _what is going on? _He wondered. What could there possibly be to choose?

_Choose? Choose between Ma, who never should have died, and Numair? Da, who I barely know, or Queen Thayet, King Jonathan, Onua?_

_But I could be a goddess. I could do magic like Ma does. I could visit Broad Foot's home. And Kit—seeing her won't be a problem, since she can go where she likes._

_What of Cloud, and Zek the marmoset, and Spots and Onua's Tahoi? How can I leave the Long Lake pack behind? I'm so confused!_

Comprehension dawned on Numair's face, and Alanna and George looked at each other. They suddenly knew what she had to choose from. They realized what was happening. Numair was staring, pale face at Daine, his mind reeling. She was being made to choose between mortal and godly life. How could the gods do this to her…to him. What if she chose not to return? How could he live without her?

He was interrupted by another wave of thoughts from Danie, —_What of Alanna the Lioness, and Maura of Dunlath? How can I spend my life watching them from the Divine Realms, without ever being with them_?—Alanna smiled grimly, she knew Daine was struggling with her decision, but surely she'd choose the Mortal life…wouldn't she?

_And Numair. From the moment I met him, he's given me joy, delight, new things to learn. He's my teacher, companion. My comrade in arms. He's my love. When he kisses me…_

Numair blushed a deep crimson, and Alanna and George smiled knowingly. They had guessed that the student and mage relationship had perhaps been more than that. Now they knew for certain. Numair on the other hand, blushed. He hadn't known if she had really loved him like he loved her, he just hoped and prayed that she would come back to him.

_I could never hive him up, not willingly. I'm never happier than when I'm with him— but…I promised Ma that I would stay when I returned. I gave my word. _

Numair couldn't breathe, he had been there when that had happened. He had seen her give her word, and he also knew that she would keep it. His heart turned to ice, she was going to stay in the Divine Realms, become a goddess. He tried to convince himself that it was for the better. She would happier there.

George and Alanna were pale faced as well. They had never thought that she would stay. But they knew how deeply Daine took her promises. They knew that Numair, for all that he loved her, would have to go on alone. George's grip on Alanna tightened, for he could never imagine life without her. He couldn't imagine what Numair was going through, watching his love go through such a horrible decision.

"_What? Good, they're evil, they're_"—Numair stared at Daine. What was evil? Suddenly a picture filled Numair, Alanna and George's minds. A picture of the stormwing Rikash.

"_Gold-streak's right. Barzha's flock for certain—those that followed her into the Mortal Realms. Even—maybe even, some that sided with Uusoae. Stormwings aren't humans. They aren't gods. They are what they were made to be. If you punish them for that, you may as well punish yourselves for what you are… You'll forgive me for saying so, but you don't look like you'd care to punish yourselves_."

Numair was still staring vaguely, half listening to what Daine's voice was mumbling, and half thinking to himself of what would happen if Daine didn't return. Alanna and George on the other hand, were listening to Daine's extrodinary speech. They had never heard of the Gods being scolded, and listened with rapt attention to what she was saying. They could not ever dream of accusing the gods of being vain, yet that was exactly what they were hearing coming from the mouth of Daine.

"_Isn't order what makes you happy_?" continued the girl. "_Well, Stormwings are the nightmare of battle, pure and simple. What's that but a nightmare of disorder? How can you begrudge a mortal home to anyone that might scare two-leggers off war_.?"

Alanna had never thought she would hear anyone stand up for the creatures which fed off death, yet she also agreed with Daine. Stormwings were definitely reminders of the horrors of war.

Numair was still staring vacantly into space, oblivious that tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was waiting for Daine's decision. He hoped, with every ounce of himself, that she would break her word. But in his head he knew that she would not. She kept to her promises, no matter what.

Time passed, and he waited, his mind becoming number, he could only wait.

"_I wasn't given a choice, They just grabbed my when Uusoae appeared_." Said Daine. Alanna looked down at the girl, whose face had become more deathly since they arrived to find her.

"I ought to stay—" Numair stared at Daine, she had just voiced her choice. He suddenly came to realization that he would never see her again.

"_Kit! See I promised Ma I would stay, next time. I gave my word."_

Numair looked up at the white faces of Alanna and George. "She's going to stay." He said simply, but his voice sounded horse, and his eyes were rimmed with white. Alanna reached out but he brushed her aside. "I'm ok. I…I'm fine." He shifted slightly and looked back at the girl who had began to talk again.

"_But—I gave you my promise. I don't break my promises_." Numair nodded. As if that settled it. He stroked Daine's face, brushing a curl away from her eyes.

"We should go." He said, but made no attempt to rise. He simply sat, staring at Daine as if he was waiting for her to open her eyes.

"_Ma, I'm decent, and thank you Lord Gainel_."

Numair started as a silver light covered Daine's body. He hugged her close to him expecting her body to disappear as she moved permanently into the Divine Realms, but she did not disappear. He lifted his cloak slightly, and realized that she was now wearing a violet dress, and slippers.

"_But I promised—"_

Numair looked at Daine. She seemed to be arguing her choice. Was it possible….might there still be a chance she would return to him?

* * *

Sarra hugged Daine tightly, then kissed her cheeks. "The autumn equinox isn't far off," she said. "We'll come to you then."

She stepped back, to let Weiryn hug his daughter. "I am glad that you were able to visit us, daughter. Try not to lose that bow."

"I'll try Da." She knelt, to bring herself closer to Broad Foot and the badger. "Thank you," she told them, running a hand over the duckmole's springy fur, and scratching the badger's ears. "You helped save Tortall, both of you."

"It was the least we could do for the friend who tricked Uusoae into the open," Broad Foot replied. "G'day, then Weiryn's daughter. We'll met again, I know." Silvery fire condensed around his form. Inside it, he grew smaller, and smaller, until he was gone.

Daine lifted Gold-streak from the badger's wide back, and kissed the blot. "What will become of you darkings now?" she asked.

Goldstreak rubbed its head against her cheek. "Dragons invite us to Dragonlands. Darkings go there for now. We must think of what we will become."

"Good luck to you, then," she said.

"We will always remember you," Goldstreak told her. It trickled over to WIngstar, to climb on the dragon's back.

"Badger," Daine said, tears filling her eyes. "I s'pose you're done with me, not that I'm grown and know my da and all."

He thrust a cold, wet nose into the hollow at the base of her throat. She flinched. Even after he backed away, the sense of coldness remained. TOunching the spot, the girl felt a chilly metal curve, its base wrapped in silver wire, attached to a chain. Lifting the claw, she saw that it had been cleaned so thoroughly that there was nothing to remind her of the use she'd made of it. "You left that where it might have been lost," the badger remarked, dark eyes glittering with amusement.

Daine buried her face in his heavy fur, holding him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, voice cracing. "I'll never take it off again."

"I will check on you often, to be sure you keep your promice. You aren't rid of me so easily, my kit." Rearing slightly he nudged the claw with his nose. "Ozorne always underestimated hyou. It was a lesson he never seemed to learn."

—"Come.—ordered Mithros, as he watched the dragons disappear in a beam of silver light. Kitten was tucked into the circle of Diamondflame's forepaws and talons, safe withing the great dragon's hold. –_Gods annoy me_— said Diamondflame, as he disappeared.

"As dragons annoy us," snapped the Graveyard Hag. She winked at Diane. "Good to see you again dearie."

"I bet," muttered the girl. Giving the badger a last hug, she climbed on to Diamondflame's back, tucking her skirts so that she could sit astride the dragon's neck. She looked at Sarra once more. "Ma? Will you do something for me?"

Sarra came to the dragon's side. "If I can"

"Can I see you as the Green Lady? Just once?"

Sarra laughed; Weiryn grinned. Light, gold and soft, gathered around Daine's ma. She grew taller. A simple green cotton dress, heavily decorated with embroideries in complex designs, fluttered around her body ion a wind that Daine cound't feel. There was a sheer green veil over Sarra's face and hair; it too fluttered and moved as if windblown. Looking at her, Daine felt comfort, and hope and love.

"You're beautiful, Ma" she said quietly. "I love you."

Sarra raised her veil. "I love you too, sweet."

"Come Veralidaine, I shall send you back now, if it is your final choice." Said the Sunlord. Daine nodded, suddenly overcome with her mother's godly beauty. Silver light beamed around her, and she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Daine opened her eyes, and felt sick. The world in front of her lurched, and she leant over and retched all over the ground. Large hands patted her back soothingly, and she looked around. Three faces stared at her.

"Numair!" Daine croaked and collecting some unknown energy she leapt for him at such a force that she knocked him down on the ground. He sat up, and stared at her. He looked like he had just woken up from the dead, his eyes were rimmed with red, but the rest of his face was deathly pale.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He smiled grimly, and then hugged her tightly to him.

"Oh! Magelet! I'd thought I'd lost you all over again! Why do you always do this to me!" He cried out loud, voice breaking. She looked at him confused, what had she done?

"We thought you were going to stay in the Divine Realms" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned to face Alanna, and George.

"What do you mean…you mean…you know what happened?"

Numair looked at her, smiling. "We could hear you speak," he said quietly.

"Oh…all of it?" Daine asked, and when he nodded Daine suddenly realized what it must have been like, not knowing what she would choose, only hearing her side of her conversations.

Suddenly, she was overcome with exhaustion, and yawned. Numair smiled.

"You look as tired as I feel," he said. "Let's return and have a nice, long sleep."

She nodded, and was surprised to feel Cloud nudging her back. She turned to hug her beloved pony.

They all got to their feet. Numair leant on Daine, and Daine leant on Alanna. Daine mounted Cloud and looked around. She was so happy to be back in the Mortal Realms. She couldn't imagine life without these people who she loved so much.

On the way back to Pirate's swoop, she mind-talked to Cloud and told her about everything that had happened.

—_I'm glad you came back,_— the mare said when she was done. —_I don't have the patience to train a new rider any more_.—

Daine laughed and straightened, —_You never had patience with any rider, including me_!—

They reached Pirate's swoop and Daine unsaddled Cloud. Very soon she had fallen into her bed, and in no time at all, had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

Daine woke from her sleep, to find herself on a bed in Pirate's Swoop. She smiled sleepily at the two cats at her feet. —_You have been asleep for a long time._ —They told her. She thanked them for watching over her, and heaved herself to her feet. She was aching all over, just like the time when she and Numair had been taken to the Divine Realms. 

The Divine Realms! She looked down at her hands. She didn't feel any different from usual, but she knew that she was entirely Mortal. She surveyed herself in a mirror across the room, she didn't look any different either.

After a bath and getting into breeches and a shirt, she wandered out to find someone to talk to.

She found Alanna and George sitting at a table talking. When they saw her they broke into smiles.

"Good afternoon, little one." Said Alanna. "You've been sleeping for a week, quite a long time!"

Daine gasped. A week! No wonder she was so hungry! She helped herself to some leftover food from the lunch table and wandered back to Alanna and George.

"So…what happened? Is the war still on? How is Tortall? How Is Numair?—" Daine spluttered, eager to know everything that she may have missed and at the same time stuffing as much as a buttered roll into her mouth as would fit.

Alanna laughed with George at the eager girl.

"Youngling, one question at a time. The war is over. Tortall won. We were wondering whether you could tell _us_ what happened. All we know is that a big sound happened, and half the immortals vanished. Then you came back, we listened to a one-sided conversation that sounded as if you gave up being a goddess for us mortal folk."

George smiled as he answered her questions. Daine processed all this information before replying.

"I told the gods that the stormwings which were on our side should stay. And they decided to let the immortals that were around before the spring equinox to stay too. I guess those immortals which weren't staying just disappeared." Daine looked down and added quietly, "and yes. I decided to be mortal. You heard all that?"

Alanna nodded and took a breath, "Numair hasn't woken up yet. We're sure he will. He's just tired."

Daine nodded. She still couldn't believe she'd slept for a week. She finished her meal and had some extras, and then left for the stables. She wanted to talk to Cloud before she went to find Numair.

She reached the stables, had a quick chat with Cloud and the stable cat about life after the war, then left them to find where Numair was resting. She headed for his rooms.

Numair lay on his bed, covers drawn. His face was still quite pale and set. Daine was felt more than a little worried looking at him. Surely after a whole week he should look better? She sat down on a chair by the bed and reached for his hand. She didn't know how much longer he would sleep for, but she wanted to be there when he awoke.

Daine suddenly felt very tired. _I've outdone myself._ She scolded herself, then leaning her head upon the bed, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Numair awoke with a cramp in his back. He stretched, and was about to rise, when he noticed the sleeping Daine on his lap. She had obviously curled up on the bed, and he felt a strange comfort knowing she was there. He relaxed and unconsciously stroked her cheek. He had never felt so much love for anyone in his life. 

Daine opened her eyes at his movement. She smiled sleepily up at him. "So, you're awake now!" she said smiling. Then she hugged him tightly, and nearly toppled off the bed.

He caught her, laughing. "Well, magelet, how are you now after your sleep? By the way, how long have I been asleep?"

"A week and a day, you outdid me by twelve hours" she said, smiling up at his dark eyes. He pulled her close to his chest, and she breathed in his smell of spices and soap.

"I love you so much!" she said, and his grip on her tightened. He smiled down at her. "I love you too" he said quietly, before adding "Now, would you kindly hop off the bed, and I will attempt to find some clothes that are presentable. I believe I overheard the King speaking to Alanna, and there will be a ceremony next week. Apparently it is to be held in the honor of such peoples as ourselves, who participated in the war. And I want to look like I am the type of person they would invite."

* * *

Daine couldn't believe it. She was going to a royal ball! She waited patiently as the seamstress took her measurements. And with help, she managed to decide on the style and the materials of her dress. When the seamstress had tried to get her to swirl with it, she had nearly fallen over from excitement. She had never even considered that she, Veralidaine Sarrasri would ever be invited to a ball, at the palace no less!

Daine sighed when she looked in the mirror, she knew she could look almost pretty. Comforted by this Daine smiled, she thought that she looked good enough to attend such a ball, and it was an important ball too. The first royal ball after the war. Her first _ever_ ball. She would descend into the Queen's Ballroom from the great staircase, with Numair by her side. She would even need to curtsy to the King!

Numair had decided that he would escort her. He had attended many balls, and had assured her that if she fell he would catch her. Daine had not been amused, and had been practicing walking and curtsying ever since, to Numairs great amusement.

When the night came, Daine and Alanna prepared together. Daine had never been so nervous. "What if I trip up when I come down?" Daine said nervously as Alanna put face paints on her.

"Don't worry. I've had to do it before, and it's not anywhere near as bad as it seems" Alanna reassured her. She turned to the mirror and looked at herself.

Staring back was a _lady_! Daine could hardly believe her eyes. Her lips were brushed with red, accentuating their fullness. Her cheeks were ivory brushed with pink, giving her a daintily flushed look. She looked…beautiful! Daine hugged Alanna, who was doing her own face. "Thankyou so much! I look like a lady! I can hardly believe it! Wait till Numair sees!" she said, enthusiasm radiating from her. Alanna chuckled and continued to brush her hair. "Young one, you look beautiful, but don't become to vain, you have yet to see Thayet in a dress!"

Daine sighed, Thayet _was_ the most beautiful woman in the world. She waited patiently for Alanna to finish her hair and face. Then the two women left the room, in search of their escorts.

Numair caught his breath when he saw Daine. Her blue dress highlighted her sky blue eyes, and fell gracefully at her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a series of loops and twists, with stray curls falling at her shoulders. Her face was radiating happiness and beauty. And for a moment, he was caught speechless. "You look…lovely." He said softly as he took her arm and guided her to the room at the top of the Great Staircase.

She smiled, pleased at his reaction. But even that couldn't calm her stomach, it felt as if a thousand tornados had unleashed themselves inside her. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves. Numair placed his large hands in her smaller ones. "Sweetling, calm down. It will all go fine." He said comfortingly. She looked up at his eyes, which were filled with a mixture of love and concern, happiness and desire. She smiled and nodded.

The footman came to them, and told Alanna and George that it was their turn. Alanna took George's arm and they left, leaving Numari and Daine behind. Alanna looked stunning, in a violet dress that trailed slightly behind her. Daine had never seen her look so…feminine. She also admired George's outfit, the darkness of which highlighted his sun-streaked hair and hazel-green eyes. But even he did not compare with Numair, who was dressed in his black mage coat, lined with silver. A ruby red jewel hung at his ear, and he looked the picture of a nobleman.

The footman soon came back, gesturing for Daine and Numair to descend the staircase. Daine took a deep breath and walked through the great doors. She tried to look graceful as she took her steps down the stairs, holding tightly onto Numair. She kept her eyes on the stairs and prayed to the Goddess that she wouldn't trip.

When they reached the platform upon which Queen Thayet and King Jonathon stood, she let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding. She inhaled again, and curtsied. Her curtsy wobbled a bit but not too much, and she looked up to see Jonathon and Thayet smiling warmly at her and Numair.

"The court and kingdom wish to thank you Veralidaine Sarrasri and Master Numair Salmalin, for your help throughout he War of the Immortals. We are sure that without your magic and your courage, the war would have been much harder, and many more lives would have been lost. Please accept our eternal gratitude."

The king finished went on to say more, and when he finished his his speech and Numair said some words to reply. Daine stood there feeling slightly useless, and unsure of what she should be doing. She looked at Thayet who smiled and gave her a wink. Daine grinned, suddenly feeling much more confident where she was standing at the centre of a sea of eyes. She had never been one for glamour and crowds, preferring the quiet and comforting company of her animal friends. At least she knew she had friends here too. Numair turned around to escort her down the remainder steps. She followed, and when she reached the ground, she could feel all her nerves had vanished.

For the rest of the night, Daine wandered around. She did not know many of the nobles, and felt out of place being there. _I'm not a lady. I don't really fit in here at all._ She thought to herself, and when she saw Lady Alanna disappear through one of the doors, she felt an enormous relief, sure that now she could disappear too. She glanced around and saw Numair talking to a noble, so she headed to the doors. She couldn't bear to stay around and explain to anyone else what her relationship with the People was. Nobody seemed to understand that the animals were her friends, and that she was theirs, she was _not_ their keeper and did _not_ order them around.

She came to the royal gardens. There was no one around, although she suspected if she looked hard enough there would be many couples in the secret and silent shadows. Daine wandered through the rose gardens by herself. A magpie flew down, and she sat to have a nice conversation with somebody who actually understood who she was. She was Daine, just Daine, not the animal-talker, not the animal-speaker, but Daine. It was just an extra that she had wild magic!

She had talked to the bird for a while before Numair found her. He sat down next to her. She looked at him and he smiled back. The magpie flew off, and left them alone. "You left the ball?" he said, tilting his head in question.

"I felt as though I didn't belong. I'm no lady, I'm just a common born girl who talks to animals. And everyone was talking about things I don't understand." She said, trying to explain her actions.

He looked at her, "You look more beautiful than most of the ladies in there tonight" he said, looking back towards the castle walls. He looked at her, his brown eyes wide. "I was so worried when I had to leave you in the war. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"Well dolt, nothing did happen to me. I'm here with you aren't I?" She snuggled up to him, liking the safe sensation he gave her, she tilted her head up, and before she knew it he was kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. She kissed him back. They came up for air, then kissed again, their hands checking each other's bodies, simply for the joy of touch.

They came up for air several more times before they had calmed down enough to let each other go—although Numair kept his grip on Daine's hands. "Will you marry me?"

She grinned up at him. "Maybe some day," she replied, eyes dancing. "But only if you're very, very good."

"What if I'm very, very bad?" he whispered, the heat in his voice making her shiver agreeably. He gathered her into his arms and eased his mouth over hers, caressing her lips with his, teasing, until all she could do was hang in his grip.

"Still maybe some day," she replied finally when she could do more than simply gasp. "But you're welcome to try and convince me to make it sooner."

—_This is as lovely as chicks fluttering in the sun_, — the magpie squawked, from up in the tree above them, —_but you're going to have company. The lady two-legger with purple eyes is coming. She has a man as well._—

Daine giggled, and told Numair what the bird had said.

"Then by all means, let us totter away because I don't want her to interrupt us, just as I have no wish to interrupt her and her George. I don't fancy meeting them when they are probably seeking isolation." The man said with a sigh. "I will resume persuading you in regard to matrimony at another time, when we've escaped from the approaching couple."

They heard approaching footsteps and began to trot down the path. They were soon dancing towards Numair's quarters, and Daine thought she knew what was going to happen. She had heard enough mention of what happened behind closed doors in Snowsdale to know what she was about to do, and instead of being scared or nervous like she would have imagined, she was simply exited and a little curious.

They reached the wooden door, which upon it read "Numair Salmalin" in faded gold letters. She looked up at Numair who had an intense look in his eyes. He leant down to kiss her gently upon her mouth again. She shuddered, not from cold but from desire. She kissed him back and put her hand on the door handle to open it, but he pulled away and held her face in his hands, "Daine, are…are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything your not comfortable with." She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. She loved him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Daine awoke when a small streak of sunlight came to rest upon her eyes. She yawned and rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping Numair. She smiled, recounting the nights events. It had been a magical night, but although she should probably be exhausted she couldn't help but want to go for a walk.

She shrugged her coverings off, and made sure that Numair was still sleeping soundly. She shooed the cats of the bed, so that when Numair awoke he would not be in for an unusual surprise. Whilst she was used to having animals surrounding her as she slept, she knew that Numair wasn't, and besides, she didn't want the five or so cats waking him up and making him angry.

She gathered her dress from the night before and slipped it on, tucking her new necklace into it. It had a symbol attached to it which seemed to radiate magic. Numair had given it to last night. She sighed with happiness at the thought that he loved her. But then turned her mind to her present situation. She would somehow have to find her way back to her own room without being seen. She had no desire to be the topic between the noble ladies' gossip. She looked in the mirror and tried in vain to comb her hair with her fingers. It was usually in a mess, but seemed to be in a worse state than usual. Yawning again, she set off down the castle corridors and prayed to the gods that she would not be discovered.

Once, she could have sworn that she saw curtain move, but she ignored it and reached her rooms without further delay. Getting into some breeches and a shirt, she wandered down to the stables to find Cloud.

Cloud and the other horses greeted her by nuzzling her hands. She smiled, still in high spirits after last night. She saddled Cloud and they set off for a run. She told Cloud about the ball, but conveniently left out what had occurred in Numair's quarters last night.

_Something is troubling you, trust me, I have known you longer that anything_. Cloud told her in mind speech. Daine smiled, it was true that no one could compete with Cloud's knowledge of her. She sighed, and told Cloud about Numair's proposal, it had seemed like a joke last night, but she knew he had been serious. He wanted to marry her! Her! Sarra's bastard! But even so, she wasn't sure that she wanted to marry him, as much as she loved him and wanted to be with him, she wasn't sure that she could marry _any_one, and become trapped by the holy bond of matrimony. Once you were married, you were married for ever. She sighed, her life had once been so simple! Now it was full of emotions!

_Was he not one of the reasons you became mortal? Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with him? That's all human marriage is Daine. And anyway, everyone needs a mate, you especially. The people will always be willing to help you because you are people, but you are human too, and you need a human mate. The long-legged man will be a good mate for you. You should marry him, if that is the proper thing to do._

Daine sighed. Cloud was right. "But what if we suddenly don't get on? What if he decides he doesn't love me one day because I'm so young? What if someone like Yolene comes again and he falls in love with her?" Daine asked the horse exasperatedly, voicing all her opinions. "Back in Snowsdale I saw thousands of marriages end, and the people involved all started off as lovesick too. They all thought they would last forever, but then it didn't."

"But then, their love hadn't been tested as yours has." A voice said from behind. Daine jumped in the saddle and turned to see Alanna and Darkness catching up from behind. They fell into step side by side. Alanna grinned, "I saw you wandering the castle halls this morning. Did you have a good night?" she said cheekily.

Daine went crimson, and pouted. "Very nice thankyou. The ball was lovely, all the noble people were very polite." She said, avoiding the grinning knights look.

Alanna chuckled but said nothing. Then, after a short silence she looked at Daine. "I heard you babbling on about love, and thought that I would come and be another ear to talk to."

Daine looked at her, Alanna was married, surely she knew what to do.

"Numair asked me to marry him." She said, then held her breath waiting for Alanna to laugh.

Alanna simply nodded. "I thought that he was going to."

Daine gaped at Alanna, how had she guessed that? Daine had had no idea that he was that serious about her. Alanna grinned at the startled girl.

"Believe me, I know what you're going through. I had to think about a fair few proposals in my youth. But I think you'll come up with the right decision."

Daine was silent for a moment before looking at Alanna curiously. "What do you mean 'a fair few proposals? Who else proposed to you?"

Alanna chuckled. She looked down at Daine. "Well, George proposed to me first when I was…I think I was a bit younger than you. I said no though. Then again when I was a bit older, but still I said no. Then Jonathon proposed to me, but I had no intentions of being queen. Then George again, but once again I rejected him, poor George, now that I look back I can see he must have had his heart broken a fair few times! What is it?"

Daine was staring at Alanna open mouthed. "The _king_ proposed to you! You could have been _queen?_!"

Alanna laughed quietly. "Yes, I suppose that it does seem rather insane to not want to be queen, and to say no to someone as handsome as Jon, but then I think at that stage I knew I was in love with George as well. But then things got more complicated you see. Because I left George in the city to travel to the end of the world. On the way I got lonely and met a shang dragon named Liam. He was fairly eager to wed me too, but we didn't last. He was afraid of the gift." Daine took a side look at Alanna. Alanna's eyes were misty, and a smile played on her lips as she recounted her past. "So then I returned to Tortall, and gave Jon the dominion jewel, but George had heard of my canoodling with Liam and had cooled down. So I was left by myself."

Daine stared at Alanna, her love life seemed so simple compared to the knights. "Then how did you end up marrying the baron?"

Alanna looked at her and smiled, "Well, then Jon proposed again, but that was only to make sure the road was clear for Thayat. Then Liam died, and I left Tortall to stay with the Bloody Hawk tribe in the desert. George came out to find me and proposed, and by then I had sorted out my feelings and agreed. It was the best decision I ever made for sure."

Daine looked back down at Cloud's mane. "Yes, but how did you know that you should marry?"

Alanna looked thoughtful before answering. "I guess that I realized that there was no one who made me feel completely happy like George did. He is the only person to ever really make me feel completely myself. I can be with him, and he can make me forget any problem that I have, he can make me laugh and feel useful. He can make me feel better even if he does nothing but sit beside me. That is what I think love is, when someone makes you the best version of you, and that's why I think I ended up with him."

Alanna trotted off on her horse, leaving Daine and Cloud in silence. Daine pondered what she had just been told. All those things Alanna had said were true for her and Numair. Maybe she was truly in love with him. Maybe they were meant to be together.

She knew she could never live without him, after all, isn't that the main reason that she came back to mortal realms? She could have been a goddess but she chose Numair. She shook her head, she knew there was only one choice. If she didn't marry him, perhaps she would lose him and that would be unbearable. But still she couldn't push the nagging thoughts which advised her against it. She turned Cloud around and headed back to the stables.

* * *

She arrived at the stables to find a filthy, shining metal stormwing sitting on the paddock fence. He had hair that was as red as carrots, and he seemed to have a freckled face. Yet for all that, he radiated a sort of beauty and majesty that was in the least peculiar. She rode up to him, and was surprised to find the Stormwing greet her by name.

"Lady Veralidaine, I bid thee good day." He said in a quiet but controlling voice. Daine raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Why are you here, whoever you are? I thought that I was done with you're kind."

Suddenly the Stormwing laughed, tossing his unusual coloured hair behind him, it was tied in a long ponytail and settled along his back quite comfortably. Daine smiled, amused that a stormwing was conscious of its looks, as they smelt quite rotten. But this stormwing tossed its hair like the ladies at noble balls.

"Forgive me your ladyship. My name is Prince Hizear. I am the son of the queen Barzha and the late lord Rikash. I do not mean to disturb you but I have come to give my gratitude to you. I am told by the dragon Diamondflame that had it not been for you're kind heart, most of me and my kind would have been banished from this earth."

Daine felt her ears turn red, she hadn't expected the stormwings to be kind like Rikash. But then again this was Rikash's _son_! She hadn't ever known Rikash was a father!

"Well highness, I felt I owed a great deal to you're kind, and to Lord Rikash. But surely you didn't travel all this way, and that's a long way, just to say thankyou?"

The prince chuckled at this, and Daine thought she could see traces of his father in his face.

"Pardon, highness, but are you really Rikash's son?"

The prince's face hardened. "Yes, I truly am. However I did not know of that until he died, my mother, Barzha, informed me of my father's true identity soon after his death. I wish now that I had tried to know him better, however mother tells great stories of his bravery, and I myself saw him die on the rocks." Hizear looked distanced as he told Daine these things. She let him continue, knowing that he obviously felt regretful because he had never known Rikash as a father.

"I knew your father Hizear. He is the reason why I said good things about the Stormwings in the Divine Realms. But I didn't really ever consider Stormwing's having young, let alone Rikash having a relationship with Barzha, I would have never guessed.

Hizear chuckled and tossed his blond hair out of his face once again. "Yes, Stormwing's have young, but very rarely. It is a tough process for a stormwing to mate, and even harder for a female to give birth to a youngling. More often than not, the mother's insides are ripped to shreds."

Daine winced at the thought of carrying a stormwing inside her. She couldn't even imagine the agony that would bring with it. "Now, tell me, what else are you here for apart from coming to grace me with you're presence?"

The stormwing looked smiled. "Yes lady. I came here for more than to give you my thanks. I also have come to inform your king of happenings in the west. We stormwings really have no desire to help you mortals, but I feel I owe it to your king to inform him of certain…details. After all, if it were not for him, and for you, the war you call the 'immortals war' may have ended with the traitor stormwings in control. Me and my kind thank you for that."

Daine looked at him, he seemed to be telling the truth, and any information she knew the king would welcome. She nodded, "very well then, follow me and I'll lead you to my king".

* * *

Daine walked silently as the stormwing hopped behind her. She smiled, recalling the time that she had been sharing an eagle's body and had had the pleasure of witnessing a group of stormwings trying to walk. She said nothing, but reached the room where she was certain that the king would be having his morning meal. She knocked and a servant opened it bowing. She nodded and showed Prince Hizear the table where King Jonathon, Queen Thayat, Lady Alanna, Baron George and Numair were seated. They looked at the pair in surprise as they entered, and the king stood to greet the guest.

"My king, this is Prince of the stormwings, Prince Hizear. Prince Hizear, this is King Jonathon, ruler of Tortall." Jonathon bowed politely to Hizear and nodded to Daine. Daine recognized her cue and took her seat next to Numair, blushing as he brushed her arm with his.

"What pleasure do we owe this pleasure to Prince Hizear?" The king asked, his teeth shining through a beaming smile. Hizear returned the bow and stood straight.

"I have news from the south" he said simply. "I thought I would pay a visit to Lady Veralidaine and while I was here I would tell you some information that may interest you." The stormwing said, eyes searching the kings. The king stood for a while and then nodded. "Would you like to join us for breakfast? I can arrange for a perch to be set up." Jonathon said smiling, Daine glanced at to others at the table. Lady Alanna was tense, as was Numair. Daine smiled, she knew that stormwings made people uncomfortable but then she also knew that she herself made people uncomfortable.

The stormwing laughed. "I think I will skip the pleasure, that is unless you have any battle corpses to share. I will return to the palace tonight to discuss my southern gossip. Eat well friends, though I can see no pleasure in eating fresh fruit. I prefer the rot of war." And with that, Hizear turned and flew out the far window.

Daine put down the mouthful she was about to eat. She could no longer feel her appetite due to that the stormwing's sense of humour and taste had planted some fairly vivid images in her mind. She looked around. Queen Thayat had also pushed her bowl away, and the baron George was looking at his bowl of fruit like it was indeed the rot of war.

The king returned to the table and took one look at everyone. "Such a pleasant fellow, knows just the thing to make a man feel good," he remarked, a smile playing around his mouth. Daine smiled, and looked at her Numair who was apparently unaffected by the stormwing's comments and was finishing yet another buttered role. He glanced up to see her watching him and blushed a deep red. She smiled, she knew what he was thinking about.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks past Daine all but forgot about Hizear. He made no other surprise appearances, or at least Daine had not heard of any. Instead Daine was focused on the new herd of ponies that had been introduced in the palace stables. They were from Galla, and proved to be just as stubborn as they appeared. Ranging from dark muddy browns to light chestnuts the mountain ponies were proving to be very difficult, even Stefan was having trouble getting the palace horses to accept them. Daine was spending most of her days tending to the ponies with Stefan, attempting over and over again to encourage them to be friendly, and most importantly attempting to get them to behave for the new batch of Riders.

The war had indeed taken a toll on their numbers. Daine was well aware that many of the finest warriors in Tortall had been either killed or seriously injured and that it would take several years, at least, for their numbers to be replenished. She was also well aware that as a result Tortall was therefore very vulnerable, although she also knew that the other kingdoms were in the same state. Emperor Kaddar had written to her as much.

She had received only two letters from him since the end of the war, but they suggested that Carthak was experiencing enormous difficulties. Daine sighed. She still felt guilty about what had happened in Carthak, and that guilt was never more noticeable that when she thought of the troubles that Kaddar had to deal with, twofold because of her actions when she had visited and because of her involvement in the immortals war. She knew that her decision to the Gods to allow some of the immortals to remain in the mortal realm had been met with disbelief by those select few who knew.

She knew that the general public were confused as to why some of the immortals had vanished and some had remained. And she knew that many of the remaining immortals such as the spidrens would continue to cause havoc so long as they existed amongst mortals. In the letters Kaddar had mentioned that he was going to have to train a permanent force for protection from the immortals, that the armies that had patrolled in the war would have to remain and that he would need to employ additional troops for defense and protection from foreigners and rebels.

Daine smiled at the thought of Kaddar. He was, after all that had happened, a very close friend. And they maintained a volley of letters as best as they could – however because of the distance between Carthak and Tortall, and because of the other responsibilities they both faced, Kaddar had his empire and Daine had her daily duties, they were not able to send enormous amounts of mail. He was a good friend though, and Daine hoped that sometime in the next few years now that the immortals war had ended she would be able to go and see him. This time she would stay very much out of the way!

Hearing a commotion in the yard, Daine looked up from Taffey, the caramel coloured pony she was currently de-knotting. Finishing up Daine cleaned herself up as best as she could before whistling to Kit, the not-so-smallish dragon sleeping in the corner, and together they walked out to see what all the fuss was about. There was a small crowd in the courtyard, and rightly so because in the middle was Prince Hizear who was perched upon one of the courtyard trees. Those in the courtyard displayed a range of feelings – from the fear that some still had of the immortals, to the curiosity of such a large metallic beast in their midst.

Daine turned when she heard the King's voice. "How pleasant it is to see you again" said King Jonathon, striding up the stormwing and dissipating the crowd. Behind him followed a small band of followers including Thayet, Alanna, George, Onua, some clerks, and Numair who searched out Daine and wrapped his arms around her. "Jon's been waiting for the Prince's return" he whispered in her ear, "apparently Hizear has been scouting some very interesting political news." She smiled. It was small things like this, whispering and hugging, that made their relationship so much better than what it had been when they were simply teacher and student mages. Of course, there were other, more private, aspects of their relationship that Daine relished as well.

Together, they followed Jonathon and his companions back into the castle where they were lead to the great hall. The small assembly took seats around the great table and a perch was set up for the Prince. Rustling his feathers, Prince Hizear took his place and turned to the king.

"Your majesty, as you know the stormwings are keen to further establish an alliance with your kingdom. We recognize that your involvement in the war was integral in our victory"

Daine glanced at the king, whose mouth seemed to twitch at the Prince's pompous attitude about 'their' victory.

"In return, I, and my mother Queen Barzha, have agreed to extend a sort of olive branch. I offer you some…interesting information about your neighbors in Saren."

Daine again looked at the king. He did not looked surprised at Hizear's announcement. Neither did Alanna or Thayet, and Daine guessed that they had perhaps been privy to some more private meetings with the stormwing.

"As you know, many years ago the K'mir overthrew the _jin_ Wilima and since then the K'mir leader, Malachi, had been ruling. Tragically King Malachi died during the war, and his son Jaylon has taken his place."

There were murmurs along the table. The king, unsmiling, sat next to Thayet who was absently rubbing her nose and staring at the far wall. The rest of the table simply looked serious. Daine looked at Numair who was sitting next to her. He leant down; "Jaylon is known to be very reckless. He's a far cousin of Thayet's but many are not sure if he will live up to his father Malachi's ability to rule." Daine nodded her understanding and turned back to Hizear.

Since the end of the war he has been recruiting soldiers in Saren – not surprising since there are several rebel groups active presently. However, from stormwing contacts it appears that Jaylon is not content ruling Saren and wishes to expand his kingdom. He has always been…ruthless in his dealings with rebels. Particularly those of the _jin_ Wilima race who he believes are barbaric, and supports this claim citing the death of his father's cousin, and your Queen's mother, the Lady Kalasin. It is believed that Jaylon will try to take Eastern Galla in around a years time." Hizear concluded.

Daine looked at the rest of those at the table who all sat unstirring. Numair reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. It just seemed too fast to her. They had only just finished a war, and now some ningbat of a king wanted to start another!


End file.
